In my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 822,048 of Jan. 24, 1986 there is disclosed a pyrotechnic aircraft carried bomb comprising a main body section and detachable nose and tail body sections with pyrotechnic means and at least two deployable main parachutes in said main body section. The bomb also comprises a braking parachute within said tail section deployable by ejection in axial direction from the rear which braking parachute slows down the bomb after its release from an aircraft. At some point in the downward travel of the bomb the tail and nose sections are ejected and the main parachutes are deployed, the pyrotechnic effect starting to develop in the main body as it parachutes slowly down to the ground.
In accordance with one embodiment described in said patent application the main bomb section is divided into two sub-sections each comprising a parachute compartment and smoke chamber. After the bomb according to that embodiment is released from the carrier aircraft and the braking parachute is deployed, and after some further delay of time, the tail and nose sections are ejected and the two sub-sections of the main bomb section are separated from each other each deploying its own parachute whereby the two bomb sections parachute down separately.
The present invention aims at providing a particularly useful design for a pyrotechnic aircraft carried bomb of the kind that separates into two parts each comprising a parachute of its own, superior to and different from the one described in a general manner in my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 822,048.